


Negocjacje

by GrzechyNekromanty



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: F/M
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-12
Updated: 2019-03-12
Packaged: 2019-11-16 08:26:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 878
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18090872
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GrzechyNekromanty/pseuds/GrzechyNekromanty
Summary: Satine uważała Twi’lekański naród za podobny jej własnemu, niejako bratnią duszę pokojowo nastawionych istot, którzy od lat zmagali się z trudnymi warunkami życia i nieprzychylną im opinią galaktyki. Od dawna widziała w dyplomatach z Ryloth sojuszników - nie tak potężnych jak ci z Alderaanu czy Naboo, lecz nie mniej wiernych i pomocnych. Nie wszyscy co prawda odznaczali się cnotą skromności czy nawet uczciwością, ale nawet łasy na luksusy Orn Free Taa był nad wyraz przydatną osobą - wystarczyło wiedzieć, jak go przekonać do wyższych racji, a Satine miała w tym sporą wprawę. Nie był to powód do dumy, lecz niebezpieczne czasy zawsze wymagały poświęceń.





	Negocjacje

Satine uważała Twi’lekański naród za podobny jej własnemu, niejako bratnią duszę pokojowo nastawionych istot, którzy od lat zmagali się z trudnymi warunkami życia i nieprzychylną im opinią galaktyki. Od dawna widziała w dyplomatach z Ryloth sojuszników - nie tak potężnych jak ci z Alderaanu czy Naboo, lecz nie mniej wiernych i pomocnych. Nie wszyscy co prawda odznaczali się cnotą skromności czy nawet uczciwością, ale nawet łasy na luksusy Orn Free Taa był nad wyraz przydatną osobą - wystarczyło wiedzieć, jak go przekonać do wyższych racji, a Satine miała w tym sporą wprawę. Nie był to powód do dumy, lecz niebezpieczne czasy zawsze wymagały poświęceń.

 

Orn Free Taa był tęgim mężczyzną, szerokim zarówno w barach jak i w brzuchu. W odróżnieniu od swoich pobratymców, jego niebieską, bezwłosą głowę zdobiły cztery lekku, zamiast dwóch. Dawno temu powiedziano Satine, że to czyniło go bardzo atrakcyjnym osobnikiem na rodzimej planecie, lecz dla niej bardziej wyróżniającą cechą była jego postura. Na Ryloth panowały srogie warunki, pożywienia nie zawsze starczało na solidny posiłek, toteż tężyzna była postrzegana jako znak dobrobytu i bogactwa, aniżeli coś odpychającego. Na Mandalorze ludzie bytowali w podobnie trudnym klimacie, skrajnie nieprzyjaznym do tego stopnia, że  musieli żyć pod osłoną wielkich, technologicznie zaawansowanych kopuł. Rozumiała czemu Twi’lekańskie panny lgnęły do tęgiego mężczyzny, lecz dla niej ciało Twi’leka było dość odpychające. Mandalorianie, czy to pacyfiści jak ona, czy renegaci jak Pre, wierzyli w samodoskonalenie; tylko obżarstwo i lenistwo mogłoby doprowadzić do takiej masy tłuszczu, a Satine doskonale znała historie o tygodniowych libacjach twi’lekańskiego senatora, by wiedzieć, że uwielbiał fizyczne rozkosze ponad umiar. Rozkosze jak ta, kiedy niespodziewanie smukłym palcem przejechała wzdłuż skóry wrażliwego lekku, od nasady do samego, dalekiego końca.

 

Senator urwał w pół słowa z zaskoczenia, więc posłała mu uroczy, przewrotny uśmiech. Lekku zadrgało, kiedy palcami potarła jego koniec. Nie znała za dobrze języka głowoogonów. Nawet po tylu latach potrafiła raptem odróżnić kilka wyraźnych gestów, jedno drżenie od wyraźnego dygotu, lecz wiedziała, że ciało Orna odpowiedziało na jej dotyk z zadowoleniem. Pod ciężką szatą Twi’leka rosła zdradliwa wypukłość, którą nie zamierzała pieścić nim nie nabierze odpowiedniego kształtu.

 

\- Kontynuuj, mój szlachetny panie - szepnęła zalotnie do ucha mężczyzny i złożyła przelotny pocałunek na jego lekku. Z zadowoleniem obserwowała jak Twi’lekiem szarpnął dreszcz, kiedy poczuł ludzkie usta na wrażliwej skórze. - Mów do mnie,  _ proszę _ .

 

Powoli uklęknęła za swoim gościem, całując agresywnie lekku, to znów masując jego końcówkę między sprawnymi palcami. 

 

Dotąd pewny siebie głos senatora nabrał nowego brzmienia, drżał, czasem zająknął się, lecz potok słów trwał. Satine nie słuchała. Nie obchodziły ją grzeczności i frazesy, lecz dzięki zmianom w tonacji, urwanym słowie i przyspieszonemu rytmowi wiedziała, jak najlepiej dogodzić swemu ważnemu sojusznikowi. Wzięła koniec lekku do ust i ssała go, niczym głodne zwierzę dojny sutek matki. W pewien sposób tak było; Orn Free Taa był wpływowym senatorem, a ona zgłodniałym pokoju człowiekiem, który musiał znaleźć sposób by uchronić swój naród przed widmem wojny. Była zdesperowana, a on mógł zaspokoić jej potrzeby. Mężczyzna o tym wiedział, na szczęście jego chciwość ograniczała się do fizycznej przyjemności i materialnego bogactwa, nie szukał upojenia w intrygach i niedoli innych. 

 

Z gardła Orna wyrwał się przeciągły jęk przyjemności, a senatorska szata w kroczu nabrała wyraźnej wypukłości. Ciągle ssając i kąsając wrażliwe lekku przytrzymywane jedną dłonią, drugą zaczęła rozpinać ubranie gościa, by wypuścić na wolność spragniony dotyku członek.

 

Satine osobiście nie uważała twi’leków za przystojnych osobników, lecz przyrodzenie senatora zawsze ją fascynowało. Jego członek nie był twardym, długim prętem jak u ludzi. Krótki, lecz krępy, bardziej jak lekku niż cokolwiek innego, cudownie drżał i wił się niczym podniecony stwór. Delikatnie masowała krągłe, ciężkie jądra ciągle podgryzając końcówkę lekku - czuła na sobie napierający ciężar senatora, któremu coraz trudniej przychodziło ustać o własnych siłach. 

 

Podniecenie Orna było wręcz namacalne. Pozostałe lekku mężczyzny wiły się bezwładnie,  a jego oddech brzmiał jak harkot zamęczonego zwierzęcia. Satine czekała cierpliwie na ten moment, by porzucić właśnie pieszczoną końcówkę głowoogona - językiem przejechała po wrażliwym prąciu, a po nim zaczęła lizać agresywnie zwisające jądra, nim w końcu pozwoliła by cały ich ciężar utonął w jej mokrych ustach. PenisTwi’leka z każdą sekundą trwadniał, nabierał masy i coraz mniej wił się po jej twarzy. Gdy tylko ustami zassała się na jądrach a oburącz ścisnęła z całych sił wrażliwy członek u nasady, Orn Free Taa wystrzelił fontanną białej spermy, która rozlała się po kolorowej mozaice zdobiącej pobliską ścianę.

 

Senator zatoczył się, upity przyjemnością i ciężko opadł na miękki fotel stojący nieopodal. Oddychał ciężko, jego wielki brzuch unosił się i opadał, a z rozpiętej szaty wystawał teraz sflaczały członek. Było w tym widoku coś groteskowego i pięknego zarazem, nie odrywała wzroku nawet gdy powoli podnosiła się z kolan i ocierała szatę z nieistniejącego brudu.

 

Orn Free Taa patrzył na nią z oddaniem i lekkim strachem, gdy oblizała kąciki ust, zlizując z warg kropelki jego nasienia. Uśmiechnęła się jak syty drapieżnik.

 

\- Myślę, że zgadzamy się w kwestii neutralności Mandalory, senatorze - rzekła tonem słodkim, lecz stanowczym, dającym do zrozumienia, że właśnie doszli do przełomowego porozumienia; tak jakby nic sprośnego się między nimi nie zdarzyło. - Odpocznij proszę, a jutro chętnie omówię z tobą resztę szczegółów.

 

Orn Free Taa tylko skinął głową, wycieńczony i jednocześnie nienasycony wrażeń.

 

Uśmiechnęła się władczo i z gracją ruszyła ku swoim prywatnym kwaterom. Jutro czekał ją kolejny trudny dzień walki o dobro Mandalory, lecz wiedziała, że twi’lekański senator nie będzie sprawiał żadnego kłopotu.


End file.
